Darling Neverland
by KaileyBlake
Summary: Young 10 year old Wendy as arrived in Neverland not remembering much of how she got there or her past. As she grows older and befriends the Lost boys and Pan trouble stirs. As Emma and gang come to Neverland to save Henry, the feelings Wendy has for Pan is tested. What adventures will wait these characters? (Pan/Wendy fanfic, and this Wendy is a different person than in series)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this is a short start but this is how I thought it should start off. Also this Wendy is different from the one in the series she is younger but the same fictional character. The next one will be longer I promise. Enjoy! **** Please give feedback.**

It was a breezy day at Neverland as Pan looked over the water. He was in a tree thinking, what games to play, what to make the lost boys get for food today, and now the open sky. The seagulls were doing their thing and the waves were crashing on the beach. Pan looks over the coast and spots something off. He gets down the tree and goes to it.

It's a girl, chestnut brown hair to her shoulders, about ten years old, and in a nightgown. She seems familiar but he's not sure. She is breathing and cold. Pan picks her up and takes her back to camp.

The Lost boys look at her suspiciously, observing her to see if she would wake up or something. "Back off. She's not a demon you idiots." Pan said perched on a tree branch, two to three feet away from her. She was in buried carelessly by blankets and near a fire to get her warm.

As time passed as if forever, she stirs. She sits up properly, grasping her head. Pan climbs down and goes to her and says in his British accent, "what's your name, love?" She looks to him with gentle chocolate eyes and says sleepily, "Darling, Wendy Darling."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since Wendy came to Neverland. When she woke up her memories were fuzzy. She remembered being part of a family and her name but nothing else. She started to grow more comfortable on the island, speaking to the Lost Boys and Pan giving her a section of camp to sleep. Pan watches over her, a feeling of duty to.

Pan's POV  
I look over the water through trees as I spot a ship dock on the beach. Who dare have the audacity to come ashore my island? I watch them as two men in charge got off the ship and head into the island. I follow them and wonder what they intend to do accomplish here.

The two men walk along the beach talking. They turned to the forest looking at a piece of browned paper as I teleport behind them. When I got behind them I give a twisted smile and ask. "Are you two lost?" They both turn and point there swords at me. I raise an eyebrow and look at them both. "You look lost to me." The taller one of the two spoke first. "Identify yourself boy." I look at him in the eyes as I start saying, "I'm Peter Pan, I live here. Who are you?" I notion to them and the assumed leader put away his sword and stated. "Captain Jones and my Lieutenant."

I look to the lieutenant, who put away his sword cautiously studying me. "We are here on orders of the king." I scoff at the idea. "The King? Huh! We don't have any kings in Neverland. Just me." I ended with a smile looking straight at the captain's eyes. He seems so serious, it's sickening. "That's funny." He said lowly thinking I wouldn't hear. "We seek this plant. Now tell us boy where can we find it." He flashes a paper at me. The drawing is exactly like Dreamshade in fine detail. "The king sent you for this plant?" I ask as I snatch the paper away from him. "You know it?" I look at him trying to figure out how idiotic he is.

"Pan! Pan. Look what I found." I turn towards the voice and it was Wendy running towards me with a shell in hand. She stops and looks at the two intruders and then runs behind me and looks out clinging to my shirt. She can be so cute at times. I pick her up gently has she holds a shell close to herself and I turn to the Captain. "Dreamshade, it's the deadliest plant on the island. Your King is really ruthless."

The Lieutenant interrupts his captain, "Nonsense, it's medicine." "It's doom." Wendy said in a meek voice. A twisted smile crept on my face, "She's right. Why fight a messy battle when you can kill an entire army with the sap of one plant."

The Lieutenant turned to his captain in hush words, I guess to talk some sense into him. I turn to Wendy. "What do you have there?" She looks away from the two talking and her face light up, poor thing. "I found this shell at the place where you said you found me." I look at the shell since in my other hand was the old paper from the captain; it was a simple white conch shell.

"Don't be so gullible." The Captain's words caught my attention and I face him as he comes toward me. "This boy is playing games with us and I'm quickly tiring of them." He snatched the paper from my hand and walks away saying to the Lieutenant. "Come we should keep moving." As they walk away I wave to them and say loud enough that they can hear. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

As they left eye sight I put Wendy down and sat in front of her. She copies me holding the shell gingerly in hand. "Can I see it?" I ask with a smile. She hands it to me and says glaring at me. "Be careful; it's different." I smile and reassure her that I will. I look it over. It's a white conch shell with a pale pink inside. I almost hand it back to her when I hear something bang the shell slightly and a necklace pops out. It's silver with blue stones with shapes indented in the sliver making wave marks around the stone and there was a latch on the side. I gave the shell back to Wendy, who is now closer trying to see the necklace. I open the latch and there is a beautiful women with long blond hair in a white gown and silver tiara. She is similar Wendy but Wendy's hair and eyes are different. "Wendy do you know her?" I tilt the picture to her and she looks at the necklace and looks confused. "I think, it's all fuzzy and stuff but," Wendy mumbles with the Fs' in sing-song tone. She put her index fingers together and then to her lips as if thinking deeply with a tilted head. "I don't know, maybe later I might remember her."

A/N: Soon, I'll be posting a picture of the medallion but when I do post it, remember that the gems are blue and there are waves instead of the arrow like parts. might be really confusing now but you'll get it when I post it.


	3. Chapter 3

As the intruders left Neverland, things went back to normal. Wendy is now wearing the medallion that was found on the beach every day. Something has changed since then and now puzzles the Lost Boys and Pan. Wendy is growing. She started having sudden growth spurts and seems to be getting older with those growth spurts.

With the growth spurts came hunger. Once when Wendy was eating and a Lost boy tried to steal some chicken from her. Wendy plunged a knife into the log right between his fingers.

Pan POV  
"Why is she growing up?" I ask myself frustrated. I am alone surrounded by some trees in the dark forest. The magic in Neverland keeps people from growing, so why is she? "Shadow!" I shout in the empty sky. A dark shape came my way. My shadow is my counterpart; it'll come at my call. It floats in front of me as I say "Find out what that necklace could have done. The only thing that has changed between here and then is the necklace." My shadow nods and drifts into the sky.

Wendy's POV  
Not again! It's been about two weeks since my last sudden growth. This confuses the Boys so much; they search for an answer still so I'm alone in camp. What I haven't told is I'm getting my memories back. As I head to the section where we keep the spare clothes, I feel pain everywhere. My nightgown gets tighter around me and rips along my waist and arms. I grab the closet knife and start to cut the night gown away. Pan let me start using a knife for food and some tasks recently so I wouldn't easily cut myself.

As I took off my nightgown I remember my dad's girlfriend, I was helping her get ready for a wedding and I remember how she had to wrap herself. She told me soon when my body is more like a women I would also have to do this.

I grab a long piece of cloth and start to wrap my torso tight enough that things wouldn't more and it has also some give. I grab the nearest piece of clothing which turns out to be pants and pull them on. They fit tightly along my legs but weren't too tight. I rummage through the clothes and found a shirt with pockets. I place it one and look at myself. It's long enough that I don't need shorts. I start to button up the shirt as I hear leaves rustling. Someone's coming! I stop buttoning and climb up the tree at camp and get out the knife I used earlier.

Pan enters camp and looks around. He sets over to the campfire put and sits down looking frustrated. I get down and walk up and place a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" He jumped and looks to me surprised. "Yes, I'm fine Wendy." He looks me over. "You've grown again I see." Shoot he's noticed! I look down and finish buttoning my new shirt. "Yes, I had to get new clothes cause I grew out of my night gown." He looks over to the place for clothes and sees my torn up dress. "I see." He says with a raised eyebrow looking me over. "It looks good on you." He says walking back to the fire pit with a mischievous smirk "but it looks so much better on me."

I went back to the pile of clothes and grab a belt to wrap around the shirt; long enough to be a dress on me. I play with the knife I used on my dress earlier and zone out thinking of the memories I have remembered. I was part of a family that wasn't truly mine. Father would tell me the story of how they found me, a gift from heaven he would say. I was in a basket decorated with shells and pearls sitting on their front door. There was a necklace around my necklace with a picture of a beautiful woman inside and my name written on a piece of paper, Wendy Darling. Since then, the couple had taken care of me, not always a peaceful life though. My father's girlfriend didn't like me, she had a bad feeling about me but put that feeling aside to not hurt my dad's feelings but things went to the worse for me on their wedding day.

"Wendy, food!" I look up and see Felix waving me to meet up with the others. I run over and join them and grab some food. Today it's turkey and some greens. I grab what I can and eat. When everyone eats, someone nudges my back. I turn around and there's Devin. "Devin what do you want?" He smiles looking me over. "You seem to have grown again. I wonder if you're still a helpless little child." I can then feel the anger well up inside me as I spat out "I'm not a helpless child, unlike you." I could hear the reaction from the other lost boys as they hear the fight stirring. "Helpless, am I?" He asks as he swings his stick at my side. I dodge it just barely and reach for the closest thing to me that would work, a stick as long but not as thick. He swings again and I block it. We continue this cycle of me blocking his shots and him blocking mine. A hit gets landed here and there then a body stops the fighting by grabbing both of our weapons. I lock eyes with Pan still feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins. "Enough." He takes the stick from me and puts a arm on my shoulder. "This fight doesn't prove anything." I glare at Pan and was about to react as Felix hugs me holding me in place. "And it wouldn't happen again." Pan says glaring into Devin's eyes only an inch from his face.

I finally calmed down and was allowed to sit. I look over myself and see a few bruises on my arms. I sigh looking at my necklace as Pan sits in front of me. "That was impressive Wendy." I smile and look up to him into his green eyes. "I guess so." I say looking down at the floor embarrassed. "Do you want to learn how to fight?" He asked placing a hand on my knee. I tilt my head. "Yes but who would teach me? None of the Lost Boys will want the others to think I could beat them." Pan lifts my face with his hand and gives me a smirk. "I'll teach you, I like women with fire and you showed some sparks today." My cheeks burn and I accept his offer.

Night fell on camp and everyone started to sleep. Pan said he would teach me fighting tomorrow, see what weapon I'm good with. I drift asleep thinking of my family and morrow to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between me updating, college and finals .. Enjoy!**

The morning sun came onto the Lost Boy's camp, slowly waking everyone. Wendy opens her eyes slowly to see the trees around her. The sun was breaking through the leaves in her personal tree. Pan forbidden any of the Lost Boys to go near my tree. I sit on a thick branch about six feet off the ground. I jump down feeling slightly wobbly not used to this balance yet.

A fire is burning at the campfire as the Lost Boys get breakfast. On Neverland you can imagine anything and it'll be there. The Lost Boys already started eating as Wendy joins them.

Wendy's POV  
Pan told me on my first day on the island that I can eat whatever I want if I believe in the magic of the island. I close my eyes and think of strawberries, like the ones I grew at home. They were sweet and huge about the size of a infants fist. Weight appears gradually in my hands as I open my eyes and look, at my handful of rip strawberries. I start to pop them in my mouth as some of the Lost Boys leave to do their thing for the day.

"You ready Wendy?" I jump as I hear a voice behind me. I turn to find myself facing Peter. He looks down at me with his green eyes, so serious yet happy. "Yes." I state as I eat the last strawberry. "When do we start?" I ask smiling deviously. He tilts his head and starts walking into the woods.

We wonder through the woods. I feel the trees as we walk by and smile climbing over roots, ducking branches, trying to catch up to Pan. We walked into a patch of field surrounded by trees, some with targets painted on them. Pan walks over to a log where there are many different weapons laid out, a bow, sword, staff, dagger, and much more.

"All rightly then, love." Peter says clapping his hands together rubbing them. "First, I suggest the bow." He says gesturing to the row of weapons. I walk over and pick up the bow and arrow. I place the arrow on the string and pull back the string, focusing on the bulls-eye on the nearest tree and let the arrow loose.

It hit the outer edge of the bulls-eye. "Darn." I saw frustrated.

I look to Peter as he shakes his head. "If you got it on the first try, I'd be surprised."

Peters POV  
The day continued as Wendy tried almost all the weapons. She shows promise for a few but now it's getting late so we head back to camp.

Everyone's eating and I leave camp. I need to see if my shadow has any information for me on her necklace or a previous request. I can only stay young for some time and need something to keep me from dying. I go to my thinking tree, I arrived there and my shadow soon appears in the sky. "Hello shadow, any news?" My shadow has a deep Erie voice filled with a sense of dread. "I didn't find anything dealing with the Wendy girl, yet but I found the boy." As his words sink in a crooked smile creeps on my face.

He tells me how the child of the savior was born from a past Lost Boy Baelfire. That child has the heart of the truest believer and that heart can make me immortal. The lost boys and I have been searching for that heart for years. If he gives me his heart I can live this way forever without the fear of death. I thank my shadow and ask him about the necklace. "It is magical, but it's origin is from the women of the lake in the Enchanted forest. She created it to protect someone dear to her..." I interrupted as my head connected the clues. "She's the daughter of the women of the lake?" My shadow nods and continues. "The father, I'm still trying to figure out but I have a lead I will tell you about. How's Wendy, I mean the prisoner?" My prisoner is Wendy Darling sister of Michael and John who are looking through the Enchanted Forest gathering information on the Evil Queen currently. "She fine I put her under a sleep spell to make things easier on everyone." The shadow nods and then says goodbye and floats away.

When I head back to camp, Wendy is waiting by the fire. I look around camp to see the lost boys asleep. I walk over to her. "Is everything alright love?" She turns to me and smiles. "Yes, just thinking." She seems troubled so I sit next to her and look to her. " I want to get better." She says looking at the fire. "I want to learn how to fight and survive." I look at her face to see she's serious. "Okay, I'll talk to Felix in the morning about a more rigorous training." She smiles and thanks me before heading to bed. I climb into my bed and drift asleep looking into the night sky thinking of contacting Michael and John in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy's dream POV  
It was the night of my parents wedding. My father wanted to get married on a boat and I look into the night sky. I was in a white dress with my nightgown underneath so I could go to aunties after the marriage as my mom and dad go to their honeymoon. "You look lovely." I turn and see my new mom. I spin in my dress and smile. "Thanks but you look amazing, mom." She smiles and walks to me and looks into the sky. "You know, I'm starting to believe your father that you maybe something special." I smile because she always seemed mean towards me except when my dad is around. I feel her arm on my back and I look back into the stars. "But I know I could never be truly happy with you around." I look up to her, feeling her pick me up and throw me into the water. I can't really swim and water kept going into my mouth as I saw the boat go away. There were no shouts signaling my disappearance just the light slowly going away as I try to stay afloat. Water constantly flowing in my mouth and I feel myself getting grabbed and I thrash around trying to break away and I start to not being able to breath from the water.

Wendy's POV  
I woke up screaming with a few of the lost boys holding me trying to wake me. I sit up breathing heavy feeling the wind go in and out of my lungs properly again.

"Bad dream?" I look and see a tiny lost boy I think his name was Tim.

I nod and hold my head. "But I'm fine don't worry." They stayed watching me. "Well go on and do your thing. I'm going to relax a bit, promise." They slowly leave all going off to do something Pan told them to do or to go explore.

I got up and walked to a place I found exploring Neverland. It's a waterfall connected to open water.

I got the the shore line, looking for any Lost Boys. Nope, no boys so I start to undress. I slip off my shirt and start soaking it trying to get the sweat out. I slip off my pants and do the same. I hate nightmares, waking up sweaty and high on adrenaline. I lay my clothes on rocks to dry and start to swim. After me almost drowning from rough seas something clicked. I've grown more used to the water and my changing body. I swim to the waterfall and surface. The air is warm and the water for the waterfall is cool when I hear a voice. "So do you want to train, now or..." I look towards the voice and see Pan and Felix.

I run behind a rock feeling exposed. "Ah can you give me a few minutes?"

"Sure, love." I hear footsteps heading away and I peek to make sure. They're gone, now ... clothes. I grab my now damp clothes and get dressed.

Peter POV  
"Was it just me or was the water glowing around her?" Felix asks me as we walk away from seeing Wendy in undergarments.

"She's the daughter of the women of the lake in the Enchanted Forest."

We started training everyday since then. Teaching her how to put Dreamshade on a weapon without hurting herself. How to shoot. How to fight. She learns quickly but really stubborn at times. Now is about the time to take my plan into action with the boy.

It was the evening when I look to the Lost Boys surrounded by the fire with Wendy near the edge or the circle. "Boys, I have two things to say." I gesture to Wendy who raises a eyebrow. "Wendy is now the first ever Lost Girl. She's proven to have the guts to fight like any of us." They look to her and smile; I see Felix give her a supporting hug and then they turn to me expectantly.

"Now Lost Boys, we've found him. I'm going to send a pair of moron adults in the realm of reality to collect him. Prepare for his arrival."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay there was College and then holiday stuff. . Enjoy!**

Wendy's POV  
Neverland is bright and sunny as everyone woke up. Peter isn't in camp cause of something to do with the announcement from last night. As I eat more strawberries I imagined from home I look for Felix. I spot him heading into the woods. I follow him trying to be sneaky and he stops, turning and sees me.

"Why hello, Wendy."

I chuckle nervously, "Hi Felix, can I ask you a question?" He nods and puts his club into his shoulders. "What was Pan talking about last night about the boy? No ones really told me anything since I've been here." I say the last part while scanning the dirt. I don't want to meet his eyes on the last part.

Since I've been here Peter has watched over me and if not him Felix has. Felix has always watched over me and I have grown to trust him. "Pan hasn't told you?"

Worry develops in my chest. I shake my head looking in his eyes for answers. "Pan is dying."

The words felt like swords going through me. He let the words sink in before continuing. "He needs the heart of the truest believer in order to live. So he has groups in different realms looking, which he is talking to now. You want to see him?"

I look up blushing. "Sure..." He smiles and tilts his head motioning me to follow him.

We come to a pond where Peter is talking to varying faces in the water. There was a pair of them, one female with darker skin and a tall paler man. The next group was of two human men in similar stature and one with glasses and the other had lighter brown hair. "Okay Michael and John, remember what will happen if this ultimately fails." Peter said looking at the boys.

They nod and listen to Pan as he speaks the older of the two looks at me and looks puzzled. "Okay, I'll send you two to retrieve the boy and if that fails Michael and John will get him. ... John, what's wrong?" Peter snaps.

John jumps and looks at me. "Peter, who is she? The girl with Felix."

Peter turns around and notices our arrival. "This is Wendy, not your sister but a girl by the same name."

Johns eyes widen and his image in the water gets bigger. "Can I talk to her for a moment?"

Peter looks to me and I nod then he replies, "After we are done discussing things."

Peter continues to talk to the people as Felix pulls me aside. "Wendy, now that you are a lost girl, you get to know things. So later, I would like you to join Peter and I for a walk." I nod and look back at the pond towards the man that wants to talk to me.

As Peter finished things up the couple's image disappeared and the two boys remained. Peter asked me to come to the water.

I sit where he was and see the man named John remain in the image on the water. I look back and see Peter and Felix behind me but far enough to not be seen in the image.

"So your name is Wendy?" I nod my head.

"Why what's so fascinating about my name?" I took off his glasses and starts cleaning them with his shirt.

"It is the same name as my sister who is held captive by Peter. I don't think you are possibly her but..." He trails off in thought then looks up with sadness in his eyes. "Where's James?"

I was shocked by the question and replied. "How do you know my father's name?"

He sighs and brings his brother over. "Wendy, James is a friend of mine. He let us stay in his home as we ran an errand for Pan. I made a mistake and you showed up. An adorable baby girl with a necklace with the name of my sister; I only told one other person, someone I was seeking comfort with."

His brother looked at him with curiosity. "That night when we went by the legendary lake, you went to her? You could have died!" His tone sharpens on the last sentence and his brother replied. "I did but she wouldn't it was like in the stories. We fell in love had a moment the nine months later you showed up."

I look down at my knees soaking this in. This stranger says he's my father and emotions started to swell in my chest, sadness, happiness, and mostly anger. "Why did you give me up and why James?"

He looks to Michael his brother who answers. "If Peter found out we carried a child around he would be furious. And then take the child and is that against us as well as our sister." John snaps and looks into my eyes. "How did you get to Neverland!? Did Peter kidnap you?"

My anger took over before I could think of what I would say. "James's wife tried to kill me!" He relaxes and looked to me to listen to my story. "As I grew up James's girlfriend started to grow to hate me. On there wedding I was looking over the water cause it was on a boat. She picked me up and through me into the water. Next thing I knew I woke up here and Pan saved me."

I feel someone's hand on my shoulder and I see Peter. "Don't worry about Wendy. She'll be fine and now a lost girl, she has no need to feel captive here."

John looks down then straight at me. "I'm sorry for all your troubles but would you ever forgive me?"

I look to him and stand up. "I'll try I just have to think on it."

I walk till I meet back up with Felix and Peter, Felix hugs me and Peter goes back to John and Michael. As Peter talks to then I look to Felix, "Could he be right? Could he be my father?"

He shrugs holding me close. "He wouldn't lie around Pan and if he did I don't want to think what Pan will have in stored for him." I look to Peter, now talking to the brothers.

When Peter is done talking to them I follow Felix and Peter through the woods. We go into a part of the woods that I haven't seen before. The trees seem more sinister and spooky and we come across a cage. It's made of branches and I see white in the other side. Pan opens the cage and starts talking. "Wendy, meet your niece."

A figure comes out of the cage and I see someone around my age maybe younger. She looks like me but she has blond hair and her face seems to have a scar less or two then mine. "My niece?" She says in a quiet voice.

I walk forward past Felix. "Hi I'm Wendy, apparently your brother's daughter." Her eyes get wide and starts to look me over. She scans me seeing if it's true.

"John is her father." Wendy looks to Peter and starts talking to him as I turn to Felix.

"Why is she here, Felix?" He gives me a half smile.

"Pan has to make sure they don't go make on their word. Think of it as collateral."

I look to her and think that Peter must be really desperate to hold a girl here. He really must be dying.


End file.
